


A World So Light

by Kizuniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Because Sonic and Sally both adopted him, Bernadette and Alicia chanting 'grandbabies!' in the background, Blue screening might actually kill Jules, Depressed Sirius Black, F/M, Gen, Good thing Robians don't run on Windows OS, Harry's name is Maximilian ‘Max’ Acorn, He got over it, King Maximillian Acorn wasn't pleased, King Sonic Acorn, Light Mobius, Light Mobius 25 Years Later, M/M, Max and Hope and Lara-Su's Epic Bromance, Queen Sally Alicia Acorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuniya/pseuds/Kizuniya
Summary: The fates of two worlds inexplicably connect and drastically change, the boy-who-lived is the boy-who-vanished and the Freedom Fighters gain a new member, so what happens when years later in a world so light the darkness of the ancient past calls him back to learn the ancient and lost art of magic? Taking up the long-vacant position of Official Royal Wizard Maximilian ‘Max’ Acorn goes to see if there truly is any magic that can be used for good.
Relationships: Alicia Acorn/Maximillian Acorn, Amadeus Prower/Rosemary Prower, Antoine D'Coolette/Bunnie Rabbot, Bernadette Hedgehog/Jules Hedgehog, Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Mina Mongoose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Rotor Walrus/Cobar the Echidna, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rebuilding The Cosmic Interstate





	A World So Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t at this time own any published work of Sega or Archie or JK Rowling or Ken Penders.

Godric’s Hollow, Planet Earth  
All Hallows Eve had through the ages been known as a time of year where the veil between the living and the dead ran thinnest, tonight that myth was proven true beyond any doubt thought Sirius Black, his eyes shining with freely falling tears. Godric’s Hollow, once a warm welcoming home to his family was ablaze with spectral fire, He’d been calling frantically even though he’d known it a hopeless gesture, flame freezing charms and water conjuring spells useless in the face of the raging magical fire. The house and all its inhabitants were more likely than not, dead. His attempted Patronus messenger cast through frail hope of the Potter’s escape and survival elsewhere netted him only a solemn headshake from the silvery grim as it dissipated the ether like fading mist.  
If the Potters were all dead then really there was only one thing left to do thought Sirius, walking forward towards the blaze. He did not anticipate being abruptly pulled back by massive hands and being yelled at by a furious half-giant.  
“What do ya think yer doing!! Yell burn to a crisp before you even get close!!” Held back by Rubeus Hagrid who had arrived unnoticed behind him, Hagrid had been alarmed at the fire and as he’d approached had grown even more so when Sirius Black had begun walking towards certain death.  
Tears ran down Sirius’s sooty face creating lines in the ash as he shook in place, his voice was choked up with grief “…Let me go Hagrid”  
“What ye thinking!?”  
“WHAT I’M THINKING?!!!” Sirius faced him enraged yet full of grief “My only family is GONE! I have nothing, no one left!” Hagrid drew back, expression hurt “Wha?” “Let me go I’d rather die now than live without them” Sirius turned back to the fire, intent on meeting his end, Hagrid lunged forward knocking the hysterical wizard out and picking him up gently “Ave lost too many people ta jest let ye just kill yerself! Dumbledore! Dumbledore’l know wha ta do”

Planet Mobius  
Planet Mobius, a world once beautiful now desecrated by the actions of a mad scientist with a lust for power, Doctor Robotnik had taken over the entire world with his robot army, still, he was met by resistance at every turn. One group in particular was a persistent thorn in his side, the so-called Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Princess Sally Acorn and the most troublesome blue rodent Doctor Robotnik had ever had the displeasure of meeting.  
“Heh, it's been fun boys, but I gotta go! Duty calls” Laughed Sonic the Hedgehog as he kicked a piece of scrap, formerly the robot Grounder out of his way, his wristwatch, an experimental smartwatch designed by Rotor let loose a wail. Pressing a button Sonic answered the call and spoke nonchalantly “What’s cooking Sal?” Sally’s disgruntled face filled the small screen her accidental toxic bath dye job still as ridiculously neon pink as the first time he’s seen it causing the blue hedgehog to desperately restrain a cackle. “Robotnik’s making a mess as usual” the princess grumbled angling the camera so Sonic could see the offending mess, a familiar factory on the other side of the great forest spurting out oil and other muck seemingly with no other purpose other than to make the local Mobian’s lives difficult. “I’m on my way!” Sonic mused that that wasn’t even a machine factory but a repurposed food factory just without the clean recycling that the Acorn Kingdom had in place, likely repurposed to make robots by Robotnik. His musing so deep that even as he prepared to burn some serious tread he tripped over something and skidded on his face for at least meter.  
“Please.. tell me no one saw that?” whined Sonic head half-buried in sand and loose dirt, pulling himself loose the hedgehog shook himself to get rid of the dust, digging a stone out of his ear with a grimace and backtracked to find whatever clearly supernatural wonder had managed to trip the fastest thing alive and came across a shocking sight.

“Where could Sonic be keeping himself?” spoke Sally aloud as she gazed at the grey slime spewing factory across the lake.  
“Sorry I took so long” Sally turned around at the approaching sound of Sonic’s signature revving run to get an answer.  
“What kept you-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!” Sally couldn’t help but yelp the last part in shock.  
The other Freedom Fighters stared at Sonic who had arrived and in his arms was an unexpected sight.  
“It’s an Overlander baby” Rotor stated the obvious sounding confused as he scrutinized the baby and was scrutinized back just as intensely, a wandering hand reaching for a tusk.  
Sonic nodded as the baby laughed, Rotor good-naturedly letting the baby take his cap and play with it “I found him abandoned after I broke some of ’butniks bots, I couldn’t just leave him there.”  
“It's got a cut on its head” spoke Tails who was peering at the quietly happily burbling child, Sonic scowled at the cut “He had that when I found him, the wind must have opened it up”  
“You ran at supersonic speed with a baby?” questioned Sally harshly causing Sonic to flinch back at her tone and expression and hastily explain “I went slower than usual! Besides he liked it! He was laughing the whole way here! Anyway don't we have a mission to do?”

Planet Earth  
Back on Earth people raised their glasses in a toast to the Potter Family, their sacrifice would not be forgotten.


End file.
